SSB nightmares
by Kelstar159
Summary: Before the epilogue of fan girl attack. All the smashers experience a horrible nightmare on the same night. And you can thank crazy hand for that. rated T for langue and suggestive themes


Chapter 1: Luigi

Yesssssssssssssssssssssss I finally cured of writers block. Nightmares have filled everyone minds. And Crazy hand is the cause. Please note that it's only fighters and only happening on the same day.

Oh and they are still in the Great Fox II. Before the epilogue

Disclaimer: SSBB belongs to Nintendo

Chapter 1: Luigi

The celestial moon was at its peak, having orbited over the Lylat star system getting ready for its 100 decent. The smashers had just gone to sleep aboard the Great Fox II. There were many cabins on the ship but the couples decided they were going to spend the night in the same room sharing the Double king sized bed.

In one room in particular a mustachio man was preparing his things for the next day. He took off his gloves and laid his green hat on the bedside table. Luigi in his nightgown walked to his bed and took out a picture of Princess Daisy; he admired the curls of her hair trying to remember the day this was taken. He could vaguely remember that it was the first time that Daisy had won one of the Mario Kart tournaments and Luigi was congratulating her, however there was this distant look in her face, captured by the picture. It was as if she was forever contemplating something important.

"I wonder how my Daisy is doing." Luigi said, he put the picture back on the table and lay on his pillow before passing out on the bed.

Luigi screamed at the top of his lungs.

He was running from his greatest fear, Broccoli.

"Get away you horrible broccoli" Luigi screamed at the green vegetable. It had signs of decay all over it, maggots eating away at the outer skin as if it were human flesh.

"Bro relax its just broccoli it can't hurt you." Mario said albeit ignoring the maggots as if they did not exist, he put his mouth to taste the vegetable causing Luigi to go a bad shade of green.

All of a sudden the broccoli stared floating in the air. The maggots grew in size melting away into white slimy ooze. The gunk covered the broccoli before forming a sphere and finally becoming the spitting image of King Boo. Luigi approached the floating monstrosity intrigued by the amazing detail of the ghost king. He could see every pore on the tongue of the ghost. He moved his hand to feel the texture when one pore suddenly grew in size and popped. The green slime that have been the broccoli suddenly covered Luigi.

"It's not nice to touch people, Luigi!"

"Ma Ma Mia" Luigi screamed scared out of his mind

The figure of King Boo snickered and then started to laugh evilly. As if it was a stone awaking from a hundred year slumber, the ghost moved its arms as if testing them.

"I can finally eat you Luigi. After years of scaring you I can finally do the one thing I wanted to do since I first laid my eyes on you." King Boo said with a smile.

Luigi went pale and gulped. He then looked to Mario to only realize the he was gone. Luigi turned around in a complete circle to find that his brother was missing; all that was left was his hat and a puddle of a yellow pungent liquid.

"What have you done with Mario you fiend" Luigi screamed, not caring if he too was releasing said liquid.

"Me nothing that fool just took one look at me and headed for the hills" King Boo said with the most diabolical of grins, it moved slowly towards Luigi moving its eyes in a rhythmic pattern causing Luigi to get dizzy.

"MARIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOO" Luigi screamed, the world around him went dark and his voice seemed to carry over an infinite distance.

The room filled with water. It slowly rose above his shoes, soaking his clothes at an alarming rate. A plate rose from the depths of the water, a ring of boo's circling it, chanting a unrepeatable word. Luigi looked around frantically he could comprehend what was happening and was about to feint, but was brought back by the familiar sight of a decaying vegetable.

"I may not be able to get Mario but I can get Green Stache."

The voice all too familiar to Luigi came from behind the plumber. He fell over trying to turn around to see Bowser sporting a sad, yet happy grin on his face. The chanting of the Boo's got louder until they started speaking in perfect English.

"Time to eat, time to eat, time to eat,"

Luigi looked back at the broccoli only to see that the vegetable was growing from the decayed parts of the body. Even the water around him was watching him with its omniscient glare.

Luigi didn't know what to do. He ran to a corner and curled into a ball and started crying. Everything was slowly coming towards him, his whole world was collapsing and it was at the hands of the vile King Boo.

All the voices seemed to merge into one being. It worked its way into Luigi's ear caressing it in a way that made Luigi shudder with disgust. Its presence seemed to cause death as Luigi could feel his own skin turning to dust, decaying and dying. The voice crept up to him and when he thought nothing would happen, the voice whispered in the most frightening way it could.

"Boo"

Luigi jumped into the air shrieking higher than he had before. He couldn't see anymore, the tears were blocking his vision and he didn't get care that he had soiled himself, he just wanted to get away.

As Luigi landed, he hit his head on the surface of the plate and knocked himself out cold, however a splash of water woke him up instantly.

Luigi woke up to a wedding.

"Hurry up it's almost starting!" Mario whispered into his ear, pulling him off the floor. He was wearing a very suave suit that only someone like Mario could afford. He looked at his own clothes and realized that he too was wearing similar attire.

"Oh when did I get hear" Luigi asked to himself quietly.

"What?" Mario asked, having heard Luigi's puzzlement.

"Oh nothing..." Luigi replied back, scratching his head trying to understand what just happened.

They both sat down in the front row and it was only then than Luigi saw what was happening.

Waluigi was standing in the altar in a tuxedo with Wario by his side.

"I wonder who the bride is" Luigi asked curiously. Mario looked at him a very concerned look on his face, he could sense that Luigi was in denial about reality and it only made him pity his brother.

"Look I know these past few months have been especially hard for you, but you need to pick yourself up and move on."

Luigi barely took notice of what Mario had said; he didn't understand what he was talking about anyway,

A woman was walking to the stage and she had a gown over her head.

"That must be her" Luigi said, Mario only sighed deeper as if he was preparing himself for something.

The woman took off her gown and it was none other than Daisy. Luigi mouth literally hit the floor. Daisy raised her head and looked towards Luigi. Her face was as cold as stone and showed no emotion, even if it was her wedding. However her eyes betrayed her feeling. The same look as what was on the photo was the same look Daisy was giving Luigi now.

What did it mean?

"Dearly beloved we have gathered here in the union of Princess Daisy and Waluigi. If you have something to say as to why these two should not wed speak now or forever hold your piece." The revenant said, a hint of sadness was in his voice as if he understood what was happening.

Luigi tried to talk but he couldn't speak a word. His body was glued to the seat in anticipation, causing sweat to slowly dampen his clothes.

"You may kiss the bride" The revenant said

Waluigi kissed Daisy and he picked her up bridal style took her to their car and drove into the sunset. Everyone was happy, even Mario was smiling. The others were throwing confetti into the air and slowly everyone made their way home.

Luigi was the only one left sitting, he hadn't moved since he saw it.

The kiss

His face was a shade of white, that even a Boo would be jealous of. Luigi tried his best to hold it but he broke down into tears, shaking violently in shock.

"DAISSSSSY" Luigi screamed not caring if anyone heard him. He sobbed into his gloves staining the white cloth with his tears.

The wind whistled a sorrowful tune as Luigi started to get off the floor. Someone appeared behind Luigi.

"Hey Luigi"

The voice resembled Daisy's and instantly Luigi brightened up. His face started to flush red, knowing that she must have overheard him crying. He was about to apologies when he noticed that it wasn't Daisy who was behind him.

Wearing crudely put on makeup; King Boo licked his lips slowly in a seductive way. He put his arms on Luigi's shoulders and leaned towards him, whispering in his ear.

"You still have me Luigi"

Luigi woke up covered in sweat. The covers of his bed were on the floor and he noticed there were scratch marks on his pillow. He sniffed instinctively to take a breath and he noticed that the bed was desecrated with urine, tears formed up in Luigi's eyes as he realized what had happened.

"That was messed up" Luigi said, twitching slightly.

Sorry for the long wait. But after looking at movies eating brain food and staring at the wall I finally got inspired. In other words this is kelstar159 and CEObrainz signing off.


End file.
